


of two worlds

by eightstyle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Meanie, all of it it's all drabble, but they're only three sentences long, coffee shop owner jihoon, mafia soonyoung, mafia!soonhoon, mild makeout scenes, mingyu isn't even mentioned but it's implied that he's there, wonwoo only appears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightstyle/pseuds/eightstyle
Summary: soonyoung, the only son and soon-to-be heir to the huge underground corporation of the Kwon family finds himself taking a liking to the coffee shop owner downtown, lee jihoon. one of them plans to take over his father's empire and the other just wants to live a simple life. they are of two worlds, or so soonyoung thinks.--"are you sure it's alright for me to be hearing this?" jihoon asks, pouring some coffee into his cup."you're just a coffee shop owner," soonyoung replies as he takes the siphon from jihoon. "what harm can you do?"





	1. empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first work and also possibly the messiest i swear this is gonna be 100% drabble i have NO idea what i'm doing or where this is gonna go

_"young master kwon, wake up," a familiar voice rings. "there's a meeting today, have you forgotten?"_

 

"ah, right," soonyoung yawns as he gets up from his bed.

 

"you have five minutes to prepare-- actually, make that four," the woman says as she checks her wristwatch. "oh, and by the way-"

 

"what is it now?" he turns around groggily.  _it's too early for this._

 

the woman, suddenly apologetic, hands soonyoung his phone. "your mom called." she bows as she leaves the room.

 

soonyoung should be used to this life by now, shouldn't he? he's been here for twenty years.

 

he checks his phone, and sees that his secretary was right-- his mom had called and left a message for him.

 

_today's the day, isn't it? do well!_

 

soonyoung shuts off his phone at an instant. _she just wants the money._

 

\--

 

"this will all be yours, one day," soonyoung's dad says, holding soonyoung's hands. "sooner than it seems."

 

soonyoung nods; he's never wanted to be the president but he accepted the position to make his father happy. soonyoung nods, agrees to every word his father says, because he knows nothing would make him happier than his son inheriting his empire.

 

"my empire," his dad pauses. "our empire now, soonyoung. take care of it; it's all yours."

 

_his empire._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to go nowhere but its a fun concept


	2. no image

it's been two months, and by this time the business is all under soonyoung's control. he's checking files, clients, shipments, blacklists, targets... and suddenly his eyes fall on one name.

 

**LEE WOOJI**

**[no image available]**

**22 NOVEMBER 1996**

 

**STATUS: ALIVE**

**ACTION: TASK FORCES SENT TO ELIMINATE TARGET**

**REASON: Unsettled accounts of Lee Sanghoon to Kwon Corporation**

 

**NOTES: Son of competitors Kim Jiwoo and Lee Sanghoon; only heir of family; h** **ighly intricate way of thinking; analyzes things better than normal kids his age; -no additional notes.-**

 

"why doesn't he have a photo?" soonyoung wonders to himself. "all the others had one... they go eliminate him and he still doesn't have a photo?" he says as he takes a look at the second page.

 

**LEE WOOJI**

**[no image available]**

**22 NOVEMBER 1996**

 

**STATUS: ALIVE**

**ACTION: TASK FORCES SUSPENDED 03/25/2015**

**REASON: Lee Sanghoon settled accounts with Kwon Corporation, threatened**

 

**NOTES: Son of competitors Kim Jiwoo and Lee Sanghoon; only heir of family; h** **ighly intricate way of thinking; analyzes things better than normal kids his age.**

**:: Legal name may not be "Lee Wooji". -no additional notes.-**

 

"status... alive? reason for suspending elimination... threatened what? who is this--" he stops as he is interrupted by the office door closing. he turns to the sound.

 

"how long have you been here?" soonyoung says, still flipping through Lee Wooji's file.

 

"not long," the other smirks. soonyoung's friend of many years, xu minghao. he's also been working for them for quite a while.

 

"you know who this is?"

 

"of course! lee wooji, son of competitors sanghoon and jiwoo!" just as soonyoung opens his mouth to speak, minghao raises a hand to stop him. "just last year they planned to go after him because sanghoon didn't pay a large amount of money to us. but he settled it and... well, threatened to do something if we didn't suspend the case. so we did, because there was no reason to push through with it anyway."

 

"so why doesn't he have a photo? how can they go after someone without knowing what he looks like?"

 

"they do know what he looks like. they catch glimpses of him every now and then, but he never shows his face long enough for our agents to take a photo."

 

"you seem to know more than me. a lot more."

 

"i do, soon. that's what you get for skipping those meetings to go for walks in the park!" minghao says, jokingly hitting soonyoung. "but you're the president now, so get used to it!"

 

soonyoung sighs. "you know i never wanted this job."

 

\--

 

overwhelmed by the stress, soonyoung decides to take a walk outside. he's gotten used to the corporation, but sometimes as president there's just so much to take care of. suddenly soonyoung is in front of a newly-opened coffee shop, with a huge sign that reads,  _Happy Hour!! Plus Soft Opening Discount!! 50% on all drinks ordered between 3-5pm._

 

"a new coffee shop? it's three o'clock.. " soonyoung sighs for the tenth time that day. "i could really use some coffee now."

 

"hi, welcome to universe cafe! we're on soft opening right now, so-" the cashier greets him.

 

"one espresso, please. i saw your sign outside." soonyoung says, taking out his wallet to pay for the drink. "you own this place?"

 

"yeah," the cashier smiles. "can i have your name?"

 

"um," soonyoung pauses. "it's soonyoung."

 

the cashier freezes. "soonyoung?"

 

"yes, why?"

 

"its.. i- i just know someone with the same name." the cashier hesitates but writes the name on the cup nonetheless.

 

"thanks," soonyoung smiles as he takes the coffee.

 

\--

 

 _the cashier-- owner? whoever he is... he's cute._ soonyoung thinks as he makes a mental note.

 

_visit this cafe, every happy hour._


	3. voices

_"i need you to get rid of him."_

 

_will do._

 

_"get close to him if you can-- it would be better for us."_

 

 _for me,_ he thinks to himself.

 

_\--_

 

three p.m. happy hour?

 

soonyoung gets up, disturbing minghao who was reading on the couch.

 

"where are you going?" minghao asks, looking up from his book.

 

"there's a new coffee shop down the road. i'm just going to pick up some coffee from there. want anything?"

 

"i'm good. but you have to be back before five, there's another meeting!"

 

\--

 

"ah, you're back!" the cashier greets. "same as yesterday?"

 

"yes." soonyoung replies, looking at the other drinks they offer. he should try the others next time.

 

"here's your coffee," the cashier calls. soonyoung comes up to the counter, but just as he was about to get it, the cashier pulls back. "do you have time?"

 

"ah, uh-- i-" soonyoung stammers. "i don't, actually. i have a meeting-- why?"

 

"then tonight?"

 

soonyoung nods.

 

"i would love to get to know you more."

 

\--

 

the meeting progresses faster than soonyoung had expected. the meeting was something about sanghoon again, because that's all this company seems to care about. on normal days soonyoung would protest, saying they should be talking about better things, but today soonyoung had something far more important to think of.

 

does the boy he has a crush on like him back?

 

\--

 

soonyoung walks up to the cafe entrance. he realized they never clarified where or when exactly they would meet.

 

the bells of the door ring as soonyoung enters. he is greeted by the cashier, who comes out from the kitchen wiping his hands dry with a towel. 

 

"you're here! have a seat. i'll get changed and join you in a while."

 

"sure," soonyoung says, setting down his briefcase as he sits on one of the couches.

 

as promised, the cashier-owner comes back not long after, handing soonyoung a menu as well. "order whatever you want. it's on me."

 

"oh no, i just ate-- and i can't possibly--"

 

"don't be shy. you probably didn't even eat a proper meal, judging by how you look."

 

_yeah. i was so nervous for tonight._

 

"i would suggest the burgers. they're my specialty." the cashier points at the menu. soonyoung can't help but notice how his eyes shine.  _he's pretty._

 

"fine, give me your best burger. but i'm paying for it."

 

"if i'm not paying for it you aren't going to eat tonight."

 

soonyoung slumps his shoulders in defeat. "okay. by the way-- what's your name?"

 

"ah, right! i'm lee jihoon. nice to meet you..." jihoon extends his hand, waiting for soonyoung to complete his sentence.

 

"k- kwon soonyoung." 

 

"nice to meet you, mr. kwon!" jihoon playfully teases. "i'll go get our food ready, don't go anywhere!"

 

_there are so many people with lee as their last name. it's nothing special._

 

_\--_

 

"so, what do you do for a living?" jihoon asks, taking a huge bite out of his burger.

 

"i-- i own a cleaning company! it's just down the road from here, it's called Kwon Cleaning. if you want, i- i can give you cleaning services on a discount!"

 

"discount.."  _you're thrifty._ "sure! i'll call you over when this place gets dirty enough." he laughs.

 

"and you? is this your only job?"

 

"yes. i just started a few days ago.. because i got kicked out of my old job. but it's fine! it's always been a dream of mine to have my own business."


	4. happy hour

"you paid for tonight. should we eat out again soon so i can pay you back?" soonyoung suggests.

 

"sure." jihoon hands soonyoung his phone. "can i have your number?"  _damn it, jihoon! you two work across the street from each other! why would you need his number? he could just come over if he wanted to!_

 

"oh, of course," soonyoung takes the phone, although a little taken aback by the sudden gesture. "i know we work like.. one street away but we could talk outside of work through Kakao. send me a text so i know your number!"

 

"will do! see you tomorrow, cleaner boy!"

 

"don't call me that!"

 

\--

 

_jihoon: hi. this is jihoon_

 

_soonyoung: oh hello!! i just added you through kakao_

 

_jihoon: added you back :)_

 

_soonyoung: let's talk there?_

 

_\--_

**_KAKAO_ **

_soonyoung: thanks for tonight, by the way! i promise i'll make it up to you._

 

_jihoon: don't worry about it, man_

 

_soonyoung: it was nice getting to know mr cafe boy down the street_

 

_jihoon: and it was nice getting to know mr cleaner boy down the street_

 

_soonyoung: i told you not to call me that!!_

 

_jihoon: you're cute_

 

_jihoon: soonyoung?_

 

_jihoon: hello_

 

_jihoon: mr kwon soonyoung where did u go_

 

_soonyoung: i am alright_

 

_soonyoung: you're cute too_

 

_soonyoung: goodnight, hoon_

 

_jihoon: hoon? that's new. no one's ever called me that before_

 

_soonyoung: then that nickname is for me and me only_

 

_jihoon: geez. didn't know you were like that, mr kwon~_

 

_soonyoung: what the fuck_

 

_jihoon: you're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve_

 

_jihoon: goodnight, soonie_

 

_soonyoung: that is so uncreative_

 

_jihoon: hoon isn't any more creative what are you saying_

_soonyoung: good point_

 

_soonyoung: okay goodnight hoon_

 

_\--_

 

"what happened last night?" minghao greets soonyoung in the office. "you didn't respond to my texts and you seem so happy..."

 

"nothing happened!" soonyoung shrugs.

 

"are you going out with anyone?"

 

"no? hao, why would i do that?"

 

"so you are single."

 

"yes."

 

"well,  _i,_ on the other hand, am not."

 

"what!?"

 

"i'm dating wen junhui."

 

" _the_ wen junhui? as in, son-of-our-partner wen junhui?"

 

"yup."

 

"tell me how!! you never told me you were seeing him!"

 

"it just happened, you know? we always see each other after meetings. we go out and stuff," minghao pauses to look at soonyoung's reaction. "oh my go- can you stop looking at me like that?"

 

"but you're just  _so cute_!"

 

minghao rolls his eyes. "anyway, we've been going out a lot and yesterday i finally told him i liked him. and he said he liked me back!!"

 

"i'm so happy for you!! my childhood friend,  _the_ xu minghao, going out with  _the_ wen junhui. i-" he's interrupted by the sound of an alarm. "ah right, i have to oversee the shipments today. let's- let's talk later!! this is great! bye!!"

 

"he's also unusually happy.." minghao whispers to himself.

 

\--

 

"hi, sorry i'm late," soonyoung comes rushing in the cafe. "is happy hour still on?"

 

"it isn't," jihoon replies. he hears soonyoung sigh. "but i'll give you a discount. because it's you."

 

"no, it's fine, i didn't want a discount.. i thought your shift ended when happy hour ended?"

 

"hm? i don't have shifts. i'm always here, remember? i was here last night?"

 

"oh, right.."

 

...

 

"so what's this about me and my shifts?"

 

"i just thought... your shift was during happy hour.."

 

"so.. so you— you've been coming here for me? not for the discounts?"

 

"you.. you make me happy, jihoon."

 

"you make me happy too, soonyoung... let's date."

 

\--

 

**KWON SOONYOUNG**

**[IMAGE ATTACHED]**

**15 JUNE 1996**

 

**STATUS: ALIVE**

**ACTION: LEE JIHOON ASSIGNED TO ELIMINATE TARGET**

**REASON: ELIMINATE COMPETITION**

 

**NOTES: son of Kwon Heesun, now retired; new president of Kwon Corporation; not much experience in field.**

**:: sometimes goes by 'Kwon Shiho'. -no additional notes.-**

 

**\--**

 

_"put this in his food or anything he ingests."_

 

_a love drug..._

 

_"it makes someone fall in love with someone else, no conditions.. but it only works for a while and then you'd have to--"_

 

_i know what a love drug is._

 

_i can just kill him right now, you know? why am i still taking orders from you?_

 

_"we need their plans. we need to know what they're doing, sabotage it, then take their plans for ourselves. when we're done with him, then you can kill him."_

 

 _then you,_ he mutters under his breath.

 

_"what?"_

 

_nothing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. we are getting somewhere.


	5. how much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// there is a mild three-sentence long makeout scene here so if that's not your thing you can just scroll past it! and there's also a mention of drugs but they aren't taking drugs, they're just talking about plans for the mafia

the two boys are in soonyoung's "apartment", as he calls it, but in reality it's an enormous mansion with three walk-in closets, four rooms the size of a house, one kitchen, one  _back_ kitchen, and a gigantic living room and dining room space, and six bathrooms-- each with a bathtub.

 

"this is  _not_ an apartment." jihoon laughs. "it's a mansion... you could fit twenty houses in here!"

 

"i don't like calling it that." soonyoung mutters.

 

"i didn't know your cleaning company made you this much money!"

 

"yeah, well," soonyoung pauses. "my dad helped me, a bit."

 

"and you live alone?"

 

"mhm. should we go to my room?" _oh, that came out wrong._ "to-- uh, to rest, i mean. it's late and we're both tired."

 

...

 

jihoon's head on soonyoung's shoulder, one arm around his waist, the other holding soonyoung's hand. it seems as if they're stargazing, and although from an outsider's view they might be, they each had something on their minds.

 

"so you really like me?" soonyoung asks.

 

"and i make you happy?" jihoon replies, looking up to face soonyoung.

 

"you're a relief from all the stress. you make me happier than anything in the world."

 

"we just met, soonie. like three days ago."

 

"you're the one who asked me out. and still," soonyoung squeezes jihoon's hand. "--ugh. i'm- i'm sorry, i just got a headache-"

 

"oh, baby.." jihoon moves soonyoung's head so it rests on his shoulder. "maybe you should get some sleep.. it's been a long day."

 

\--

 

soonyoung wakes up to empty sheets. "jihoon?" he calls. no reply.

 

he checks his phone.

 

_1 MESSAGE_

 

_jihoon: sorry i left early. i felt bad for staying the night._

 

"ah," soonyoung rubs his neck which was stiff from laying in the wrong position all night. "so it is lee jihoon."

 

\--

 

"half of our ships were caught by the police," minghao says as he hands soonyoung some folders and envelopes. "a good 250kg, all gone."

 

"it can't be avoided," soonyoung sighs, taking a look at the files. "new items?"

 

"yes. the board plans on bringing in different types of cocaine and marijuana.. and they say these get past security quicker than the rest."

 

\--

 

_seven p.m._

 

"you're late!" jihoon shouts from behind the counter.

 

"i'm sorry. i couldn't come during happy hour."

 

"so," jihoon says, getting soonyoung's espresso ready. "the usual?"

 

"no, actually," soonyoung almost trails off. "i'm here to take you out."

 

"a date?" jihoon jumps.

 

"mhm.." soonyoung hums, although a little shy to be doing this in front of so many people.

 

they get to the restaurant and the waiter tells them there are no other tables except in the private rooms.

 

"i'm fine with that." jihoon shrugs.

 

"okay, then."

 

...

 

in the middle of their meal soonyoung receives a call from minghao.

 

"excuse me, i need to take this." he says, then answers the call. "yes?"

 

"reports say lee wooji is active. we still don't know where he is or what exactly he plans to do, but please be careful."

 

"why are you warning me?" soonyoung says, a little too loudly. "lee wooji-- i mean- he wouldn't go for me."

 

"soonyoung, your death means the death of this empire. our agents think he was sent after you."

 

soonyoung takes a look at jihoon, who is patiently waiting for him to finish the call. "i haven't had any encounters with him, hao. don't worry too much."

 

"our products are coming in tomorrow, by the way."

 

he rolls his eyes. "i know."

 

"problems at work?" jihoon asks.

 

"it's nothing big."

 

trying to pry him open, jihoon pushes, "you don't look like you enjoy this job."

 

"i-- it's nothing to worry about. let's eat!" 

 

\--

 

two weeks pass.

 

they've shared some kisses, some lazy and some intricate. but nothing was as good as this one.

 

jihoon's hand travelling up soonyoung's chest, soonyoung moaning and both of their hearts beating from the adrenaline rush. jihoon leaving marks on soonyoung, marks soonyoung knows will be hard to cover before work the next day.

 

but it's fine, because he loves jihoon. he loves him a lot.

 

\--

 

jihoon comes to soonyoung's office for a change, although he calls soonyoung out instead of going inside.

 

"i brought you flowers," jihoon says, handing the older boy a bouquet. "happy first month!"

 

"ah, happy first month, baby!" soonyoung reaches in his pocket. "here."

 

"hm?"

 

"a promise ring."  soonyoung takes his hand, putting the ring on. "see, i have one too! stay with me forever."

 

jihoon doesn't reply but he pulls soonyoung into a hug.

 

...

 

"come with me to work tomorrow?" soonyoung says, jihoon's hand in his, "take a day off. then i'll help you out in the cafe the next day."

 

"anything for you."

 

\--

 

"you can take off your mask now, you know," soonyoung suggests as he reaches for jihoon's mask. "we're inside already."

 

"it's fine. i, uh-- i developed a rash this morning. i think it's better if i keep this on."  _they'll recognize me if i take it off._

 

"good morning," minghao greets. "who's this?"

 

"um.." soonyoung scratches his nape. "my boyfriend. we're dating."

 

"oh! congrats.. is he the coffee shop owner?"

 

"hm? how did you know?"

 

"you always go there, and you aren't even a big fan of coffee."

 

"ah.." soonyoung nervously laughs. "anyway! jihoon, meet minghao, my best friend; and minghao, meet jihoon!"

 

although unsure, minghao reaches his hand out to jihoon for a handshake.

 

...

 

jihoon, having attended all the meetings with soonyoung that day, decided to follow up with soonyoung in his cafe after work.

 

"you don't just own a cleaning company, huh?"

 

"nope. i don't even own a cleaning company..." 

 

"and you're the head of this mafia thing?"

 

"yup... please, lower your voice."

 

"but you don't seem to enjoy it..."

 

"mm," he hums as he takes a sip from his coffee. "you're really good at picking things up. how did you learn to do that?"

 

"i was just born with it, i guess." _lee jihoon is the ace in his team. reading through people is what he does best._ "so why are you the president?"

 

"it's what makes my dad happy. i don't enjoy it, but he does. and nothing is more fulfilling than.. seeing him happy."

 

 _another call._ "i'm sorry, it's minghao again-- yes? no, the shipments were delayed. from what i know one of our ships were hijacked but the rest just had trouble coming here because of the tides. -- yes, i've been updated. you told me to get used to being the president! it's what i'm doing."

 

"are you sure it's alright for me to be hearing this?" jihoon asks, pouring some more coffee into his cup.

 

"you're just a coffee shop owner," soonyoung replies as he takes the siphon from jihoon. "what harm can you do?"

 

"oh," soonyoung speaks up after a long silence. "i'm sorry i lied to you... it isn't really ideal for us to go around telling people we've just met that we live off of an illegal source of income..."

 

"ah, don't worry about it!" jihoon assures him. "i understand."

 

 _i understand._  

 

\--

 

_**MISSION STATUS: SCHEDULE ACQUIRED** _

_**M-W-F : 2 AM** _

_**T-TH : 3 AM** _

_**UNDERCOVER AGENTS: HONG JISOO, YOON JEONGHAN, LEE SEOKMIN** _

_**NEW PRODUCTS (UNRELEASED): [BLACKED OUT FOR SECRECY PURPOSES]** _

 

\--

 

another sabotaged ship. another lost delivery. agents uncovered here and there.

 

soonyoung decides to take matters into his own hands and take on the enemies himself. this time it isn't lee sanghoon, but jeon wonwoo. a big name himself; although he isn't as big as soonyoung.

 

jihoon wanted to tag along, as jihoon had been coming with soonyoung to work more often.

 

"it's dangerous, baby." soonyoung declines.

 

"i can handle it."  _you don't know what i can do._ "pleeaaase..?"

 

"...fine."

 

and so there they are, right where soonyoung's agents had told him wonwoo would be. wonwoo comes out of his yacht, followed by a taller boy. wonwoo kisses the taller boy on the neck just above the collarbone, and from afar soonyoung and jihoon both read  _i'll be back, sweetie. i love you_. leave his lips. soonyoung hadn't expected wonwoo to be gay, and by the looks of it neither did jihoon.

 

"someone's here," they hear wonwoo say.

 

"kwon soonyoung..." suddenly a voice comes up behind them. "i've been waiting for you."

 

"jeon," soonyoung turns, at the same time pushing jihoon behind him. "it's been a while."

 

"mhm. it has," wonwoo smirks. "so why are you here?"

 

"stop stealing our ships."

 

"oh, but i've only stolen one!"

 

"that's a lie. five of our ships have gone missing in the past month. all traces point to you."

 

"are you sure they went through the 'evidence' properly? i don't have them, and i never did." wonwoo turns to leave. "this is a useless case."

 

"don't lie to me, jeon!"

 

"if you have nothing else to say, leave. i'll let you off this time."

 

"i think we should go, baby." jihoon chides. "he said he didn't do it."

 

"hm?" wonwoo turns back. "no way.. this is a prized catch! take him." he orders his men.

 

"he's  _mine._ hands off or i'll kill you." soonyoung glares.

 

" _yours?_ " wonwoo sneers. he takes out his revolver and aims it at jihoon. "not for long, kwon."

 

_bang!_

 

"soonyoung!" jihoon cries as he bends down to soonyoung. he had taken the bullet for jihoon but it had luckily only hit his shoulder. "ah, fuck you!" 

 

jihoon shoots a couple bullets at wonwoo as he carries soonyoung out into the helicopter that had been waiting for them.

 

 _is this real love? soonyoung would have died if wonwoo's aim was perfect and if the bullet went straight through--_ jihoon shakes the thought away. 

 

...

 

today, soonyoung brought his best medics with him just in case jihoon got hurt. he knew bringing jihoon along was extremely risky.

 

"how much do you love me?" jihoon asks, hands running through soonyoung's hair. soonyoung was still recovering on the makeshift bed in the helicopter.

 

"to the moon and back," soonyoung replies. "and much more after that."

 

"enough to die for me?"

 

"i took a bullet for you, hoon."

 

_would i do the same?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh so this is where the line from the summary is from!! woohoooo


	6. dreams

"i just want to be a normal person like you, you know?" soonyoung says as they watch the stars. "work the whole day in the coffee shop. no need to worry about getting compromised. just wake up, eat, work, sleep... greet customers because  _it's your job_. i just want a normal life, for once."

 

_compromised. that's a funny word._

 

"and i want a life like yours," jihoon opposes. 

 

"trust me, you don't."

 

"i  _do._ all that illegal money,  _so much money..._ all from feeding off of people's vices. no taxes, no permits or accounts to handle regarding sales-"

 

"we do keep accounts, just to let you know. we aren't this successful for nothing."

 

"i want your life."  ~~~~ _ ~~knife to skin.~~_ ~~~~

"now tell me," soonyoung faces jihoon. "what do you love most in the world?"

 

"you, of course. is that what you wanted to hear?"  _lee jihoon is a great actor._

 

"no, i didn't mean it like that-- i meant, aside from me, what is something that will never fail to let you down?"

 

"the stars. the sky at night." jihoon is looking at the sky again. all soonyoung can see are his eyes, and how the stars shine in them. "there's nothing i love more than that."

 

after a long pause, jihoon turns to soonyoung, who he sees has been staring at him. "and you? what is something-"

 

"you." soonyoung places his hand on jihoon's cheek. "aside from you, nothing else. nobody else."

 

"really?"

 

"really, hoon."

 

jihoon takes sooyoung's hand from his cheek and holds it, and they spend the rest of the night in each other's comfort. soonyoung falls asleep first, head rested on jihoon's lap.

 

"what am i going to do about you..." jihoon mutters, heaving a deep sigh as he lays his head on the headrest behind him and rests his eyes.

 

\--

 

"i think you're the smartest person i know, jihoon. can i ask you for advice about... you know, the mafia?"

 

"mm, sure!" jihoon replies. "what do you need?"

 

"lately the route our ships take are crowded with other people. we're not sure if they're competitors or allies, but we would really like to lay on the down low. bigger crowd is more chances of being caught. ah-- and our ships have been getting raided more often."

 

"you want me to make you a new route?"

 

"yeah, or find the best time to send the ships out? a time when there's not much people.. is it possible for you to do that?"

 

"i'll do my best to do both."

 

"'i'll send you the routes and the time frames asap."

 

\--

 

_**KAKAO** _

_soonyoung: [wonwoo, junhui routes and time trends attached]_

 

_jihoon: okay, give me an hour_

 

_jihoon: here are my plans_

 

_jihoon: from what you've sent me the ships usually crowd at the same time your ships leave, 2 AM._

 

_jihoon: but ships from sanghoon, wonwoo, and junhui are also there at other times to make their normal deliveries. mostly from 1-6 AM._

 

_jihoon: however there is a window where there are absolutely no ships. and it's only on wednesdays from 4-5 AM._

 

_jihoon: and as for the route, i would say to go around the islands instead of taking the shortest paths like the others do. less chances of bumping in to each other_

 

_jihoon: but that's a waste of fuel so that isn't advisable_

 

_soonyoung: thanks, hoon!_

 

_jihoon: no problem! you should get raided less now.._

 

_soonyoung: i hope so._

 

\--

 

soonyoung recommends the time frame, and it undoubtedly works as jihoon had predicted. on wednesdays, no ships make deliveries and none of them loiter around to pirate others' ships.

 

"thanks, jihoon!" soonyoung smiles as he opens the coffee shop doors. for the first time in months, they didn't experience any raids nor crowds.

 

"i told you it would work. now you owe me a kiss!"  _hm?_

 

"right here?"

 

"we can do it in the back, if you want to. but i just wanted a--"

 

"i love you." soonyoung cuts jihoon short, planting a kiss on jihoon's cheek. this causes a stir among the customers. "so what? we're dating, get over it!"

 

...

 

soonyoung stays late to help jihoon close the shop. 

 

"hey, jihoon?" soonyoung calls from across the room. "there's something on the counter.. a speck?"

 

"what is it?" jihoon comes up behind him.

 

"oh, did i say a speck?" soonyoung turns, and hesitates a little when he sees jihoon is  _right_ in front of him. "i meant a peck! mwah!"

 

"that- that was so lame, soonie." 

 

the lights flicker shut and the only lights illuminating the shop are the LED lights from the shops beside them.

 

face to face, they stare into each other's eyes, each captivated by the other's beauty. jihoon is the first to give in.

 

it's a sloppy kiss, jihoon lifitng soonyoung onto the counter and placing himself between his legs. jihoon's lips travel down to soonyoung's neck, to his collarbone, up his jawline... leaving marks each time. and by the end of it all they have hickeys in places that will take long to cover up.

 

_you are my dream._


	7. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months pass and jihoon just knows soonyoung's love for him grows and grows with each minute. but it's one-sided, jihoon tells himself. he can't possibly fall for his target.

~~~~jihoon knows that with soonyoung trusting him enough to tell him about his underground empire, casually talking about his life as a mafia leader to jihoon, soonyoung buying him a promise ring, bringing him to his "errands", and taking a bullet for him-- soonyoung's late night mumbles of _i love you, jihoon,_ and midnight hand-holding-- jihoon knows that soonyoung truly loves him, _to the moon and back_.

 

jihoon knows he cannot possibly fall for his target, when all this time killing him was his main goal. get rid of the competition, and then get rid of his father. all he's ever wanted was power.. power and money. but now, does he want to stray from this goal? does he want love? to be loved? no. not possible.

 

this keeps him up late at night, after they've made out on soonyoung's bed- and soonyoung is asleep. 

 

they've been doing that a lot, more often than usual. and with each passing moment, jihoon is more and more troubled.

 

_lee jihoon is the ace in his team. he never gets distracted. you are the ace, jihoon! snap out of it!_

 

the next day is jihoon’s birthday. soonyoung brings jihoon to an observatory. soonyoung knows just how much jihoon loves the stars, and he knows that the stars, the night sky, the constellations-- these keep jihoon grounded. he knows there is nothing jihoon loves more than the night sky.

 

and this is where jihoon loses it.

 

_lee jihoon has been compromised._


	8. promise

_jihoon's birthday, in the observatory_

 

"hey, soonie?" jihoon looks up from the telescope.

 

"yes?"

 

"i love you." jihoon says. "more than the stars. more than the night sky."

 

"you-"

 

"thank you for this. it's the best birthday i've ever celebrated."

_that was the first time jihoon told soonyoung he loved him._

 

\--

 

"it's been three weeks since we executed the time change, but i think sanghoon's team caught up with us." minghao informs soonyoung. "they raided all thirteen of our ships this morning."

 

"i heard." soonyoung replies.  _it was only a matter of time._ "i don't know what to do, except to change both our route and the time. or, maybe we shouldn't even have a consistent schedule. that way we'll never bump into others."

 

"i will discuss it with the board later-"

 

"young master kwon!" his secretary barges in, an urgent look on her face. "your mother is here."

 

"she's back? since when?"

 

"only this morning, sir. but-"

 

"my favorite son!" a woman in her 50s swings the door open. based on her thick fur coat, styled-up hair, arm-length gloves, pearl necklace, and diamond rings, soonyoung cannot be mistaken with who she is. minghao and the secretary quietly slip out.

 

"i'm your  _only_ son, mother. and your only child. unless you've had kids with other people?" soonyoung pulls away from his mother's attempt at a hug.

 

"that isn't a nice way to talk to the woman who birthed you!"

 

"and leaving isn't a nice way to bring up your child. what brings you here?"

 

"i'm just here to check up on the new  _president_ of our corporation!"

 

" _my_ corporation now, mother. you've never had a hand in this."

 

dumbstruck, his mother had run out of things to say and was left with her mouth agape.

 

"now, if you would excuse me," soonyoung says, pushing past his mother to get to the door. "i have a meeting to attend. please leave if you have no more concerns."

 

\--

 

"hm? the cafe is closed?" soonyoung wonders aloud as he checks the time. "it's only five p.m.!"

 

he opens the shop doors. "jihoon?" he calls.

 

"asshole!" a voice shouts from the back. _that's jihoon's voice_ , soonyoung realizes. "did you think you would be able to drug me?" 

 

before he knows it he's creeping up to the storage room door. he peeks through the crack in the door and he sees two figures-- his mother and jihoon.

 

"hands off!" soonyoung slams the door open. "he's mine."

 

"ah- soonyoung--" jihoon turns. soonyoung's mother takes this as a chance to grab jihoon and put him in a headlock.

 

"he's  _yours_?" his mother asks. 

 

"yeah."

 

"sanghoon's  _son?"_ she strengthens the grip as jihoon struggles to escape. "sanghoon's son!?"

 

"yeah, sanghoon's son."

 

"soonyoung, i--" jihoon pipes up.

 

"shut up, bitch!" she kicks jihoon to the corner of the room. jihoon tries to crawl past her in an attempt to escape, but she blocks the path with her heeled boots and kicks him in the stomach.

 

"let him go, mother. and stop hurting him."

 

"alright," she smirks. "i  _will_ let him go. but, only for the price... of Kwon Corporation."

 

"soonyoung, don't-" jihoon gets up, pulling something out of the shelves. a handgun.

 

"oh  _please,_ " the woman laughs to herself, still not catching sight of the weapon. "you would do anything to save him, right--?"

 

soonyoung watches as jihoon puts his gun up to his mother's neck. she freezes at the touch of cold, cold metal.

 

"now, how about you stop bothering your son? build your own company, for fuck's sake!"

 

she tries to throw a punch at jihoon, who not only avoids it but catches her fist in his hands.

 

"you should have known not to mess with lee jihoon." he twists her arm behind her and shoots her in the leg. "nothing too critical. should teach her to keep her distance."

 

"ah-" jihoon snaps back to reality. soonyoung right in front of him, no change in the way he looks at jihoon. "soonyoung-- i- i can explain-"

 

"it's alright."

 

"huh?"

 

"you don't need to explain."

 

"y- you knew?"

 

"since the start. you aren't the only leader of a mafia, you know? i know what a love drug is when i smell it."

 

"for the record, i-- i don't want to kill you anymore-"

 

"don't worry about it, lee wooji."

 

"i- i'm sorry i even wanted to in the first place," jihoon looks at the floor, a little taken aback by the use of his alias. "i really, truly love you, kwon soonyoung. _to the moon and back_."

 

soonyoung takes jihoon's head and presses it against his chest. jihoon sobs into it, muttering  _i'm sorry_ over and over again.

 

...

 

"i love you, i love you so much," jihoon says, recovering from all the tears he had shed. "i wouldn't ask for anything more--"

 

"and i love you too." soonyoung smiles, wiping jihoon's tears from his face. "all is forgiven, as long as you promise to stay with me forever."

 

"of course, i will. i promise." jihoon laughs. "and don't call me wooji ever again. i haven't used that since 2010!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT yet the end!! there's one or two more chapters left hehe.. i'm sorry it was kinda short But! i will write more in the future ^u^


	9. worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are wondering how i envision sanghoon to be, look up an seokhwan in "cleaning with passion for now" specifically. the way he looks there (because he looks different in other dramas/films) is exactly how i imagine sanghoon. (now that i think about it i should have said this earlier... woops)

_two days later_

 

"kwon soonyoung is missing!" the secretary shouts through the PA system. "this morning, it has been confirmed, as young master kwon is nowhere to be found."

 

"please be on high alert!!" minghao announces next, "this could be sanghoon's doing!"

 

they turn off the mic after the announcement, still unsure of what to do next.

 

"he should've been more careful!" minghao sighs to himself, exasperated. "we've warned him countless times about this, and now it really happened!"

 

"have you-" minghao suddenly lights up after a long silence. "have you asked his boyfriend?" 

 

"hm? the coffee shop owner?"

 

"yeah. have you asked him about soonyoung's whereabouts?" 

 

"i.. i haven't, actually. i'm sorry we missed that-- i'll get on that right now-"

 

"don't bother.. i'll do it myself."

 

...

 

"hey," minghao smiles as he enters the cafe. "can we talk?"

 

"ah, of course." jihoon smiles back, trying to mask the nervousness inside.  _did he find out? does minghao know--_   _he probably doesn't._ "what is it about?"

 

"soonyoung is missing."

 

"what?"

 

"we were wondering if you were with him?"

 

"i-- i wasn't.. the last time i saw him was two days ago."

 

"have you talked to him since?"

 

"yeah.. i- i have, i talked to him yesterday.. but last night he stopped responding."

 

"thanks--"

 

"you've checked everywhere? is he really missing?"

 

"yes, and we're almost positive sang-- nevermind. he didn't show up to work this morning and seeing as he didn't even come see you..."

 

_this is father's doing._

 

\--

 

"ah, fuck." jihoon whispers to himself. he's never enjoyed visiting his father's mansion. he opens the door, which makes a loud creaking noise in return. "father?"

 

he takes a step on the marble stairs, and one by one brings himself to his father's room. 

 

"oh, jihoonie!!" sanghoon greets as he opens the door. "i've been waiting. come in!"

 

jihoon enters the room and is met by a knocked-out soonyoung tied to a chair, blindfolded. sanghoon slams the door shut, jerking soonyoung awake. jihoon ignores the dazed soonyoung as he turns to his father behind him.

 

"i was supposed to do this."

 

"you took too long."

 

"i was supposed to bring him to you myself, father! why did you do it for me? do you not trust--"

 

"as i said- our goal was to bring him in within two months! you-- it's been  _six_ months, jihoon. you are the "ace" of this team. you never take this long."

 

"i told you i was getting there!"

 

"jihoon?" soonyoung calls, to which sanghoon smirks.

 

"when have you ever exceeded a deadline? do you think i don't know you well enough? normally for you, i wouldn't send moles to check up on your progress. but after the two-month mark, i knew something was up.." 

 

"Kwon Corporation was supposed to be mine, father!" jihoon snaps back, not minding that soonyoung could hear all of this. "you said that after we take over the corporation, it would be mine to handle!"

 

"yes, but it looks like  _you_ have become  _his_! lee jihoon, have you been compromised?"

 

silence.

 

soonyoung, hearing all of this, knows what's going on, and has decided to just keep quiet to prevent further damage. jihoon does  _not_ want to take over Kwon Corporation anymore, jihoon himself had told soonyoung so. soonyoung knows that this is all just an act... to protect both of them.

 

"take off his blindfold and let him go." soonyoung hears sanghoon command, followed by jihoon's gasp. his blindfold is removed to reveal sanghoon pointing a gun to jihoon's head. sanghoon then orders the underclassman to leave.

 

"now," sanghoon starts. "give me the corporation and i'll let him go. i have the contracts."

 

"don't do it." jihoon pleads. "it's not worth--"

 

"if any of you oppose me, i'll shoot jihoon. now sign the contract."

 

"you wouldn't shoot your own son." soonyoung scoffs. 

 

"and you wouldn't let him die, would you?" sanghoon says as he slowly starts to pull the trigger. "i'll give you five seconds. five..."

 

"four..."

 

"soonyoung, i'm telling you-- don't give it up..." jihoon says. "your father worked so hard to build it, don't throw all his efforts away to-" 

 

"i can't let you die." soonyoung replies, walking up to the pile of papers on the desk. 

 

"three..."

 

 

_TRANSFERRING OF KWON CORPORATION TO LEE SANGHOON_

 

"i'm not worth saving!" jihoon shouts in an effort to stop soonyoung.

 

"two... are you going to sign it or not?"

 

soonyoung hesitates as he picks up the pen. jihoon was right, all his father's efforts would go to waste. this whole empire his father worked day and night to build would all just disappear-- would this really make him happy? would his father be glad to find out that he lost his entire company to his rival?

 

"one--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! if anyone saw a chapter 9 last week Please erase it from your memory.. it was a draft and i had accidentally published it. this is the real and final chapter 9!!


	10. our empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw (and spoiler alert): gunshot/death

as soonyoung hesitated in the final second, his eyes wandered to the logo on the pen. a white cross, something that was familiar to everyone. without thinking twice, he turned to sanghoon, opened the blade, and drove it into his stomach.

 

"ugh!" sanghoon shouts in pain. he had accidentally let go of both jihoon and the gun, and now he was at the hands of soonyoung. the pen he provided was a swiss pen-- how had he not noticed? luckily, it wasn't a long blade, but the shock was just enough to throw him off guard. 

 

"and to think you'd kill your own son," jihoon recovers, picking up the gun. "for the sake of your company... for the sake of, what? money? you'd choose riches over your child?"

 

"don't act like you aren't the same, jihoon." sanghoon says, pulling the blade out of his stomach and tossing it to the ground as he reaches behind his belt for his second gun. "don't act like you didn't want the company, don't act like you didn't want to kill me... don't pretend that you didn't want soonyoung's life-- both literally and figuratively-- his wealth, everything.... don't talk as if your only desire wasn't to kill me so you could take over and inherit everything i've ever had..."

 

"let's make that _desire_ a reality, then?" jihoon raises the gun in his hand, and pulls the trigger faster than sanghoon could react. 

 

" _jihoon!_ " soonyoung screams. "jihoon, that's--"

 

"it's fine," jihoon replies, shrugging it off. "i've always wanted to do it anyway. he's been nothing but a burden to me."

 

"but--"

 

"he acts like he's the brains of this group and all, but honestly--" jihoon pauses, walking up to the door at the back of the room. "the one behind  _everything_ \-- my mother, Kim Jiwoo."

 

he opens the door, revealing his mother. "she's the one who's been planning everything- and my father takes all of the credit. she's wanted him dead for so long--"

 

"it's nice to see you, my son," jiwoo greets. "congratulations on completing your mission."

 

"thank you, mother," jihoon bows. "she has been wanting an alliance with you for so long. she wanted to end the rivalry between our groups but my father never approved of it."

 

"he's right," she adds. "that was our plan from the start: jihoon would gain your "love and affection" enough to form an alliance. at first he was faking it, but it turns out there's no need to do so anymore." she turns to look at jihoon, who was slowly blushing from embarrassment. "we masked it in front of his father as a "taking over" of your company just so he would agree."

 

"in all honesty, i really wanted to kill you at first." jihoon admitted. "i was like him-- greedy and power-hungry. but after meeting you and getting to know you--"

 

"jihoon, you don't-" soonyoung took jihoon's hands in his.

 

"i'm really sorry, kwon soonyoung."

 

"save that sap for later," jiwoo laughs. "when i'm not here. you've completed your mission, lee jihoon, and now i think it's time..." she smiles, enveloping jihoon in a hug. "the company is yours. do what you want with it."

 

"no, mother-- i don't think i-" jihoon refuses. "you've worked so hard for this--"

 

"i am getting old, too, jihoon. i've worked long enough." she assures her son. "you have my brains and his perseverance. you will do well as a leader."

 

\---

 

with the company now in jihoon's hands, he and soonyoung have decided to carry out his mother's wish-- to form an alliance. having a combined net worth of $17.7 billion, they are now the richest couple alive, both in the outside world and underground. soonyoung helps jihoon out in the cafe while jihoon helps him in the mafia. a taste of both worlds; a perfect combination for the two of them.

 

the two are in the cafe, brewing coffee for the last of the customers as the shop was about to close. "hey, other half," soonyoung whispers, hugging jihoon from the back as he rests his head on jihoon's shoulder. jihoon jolts a little from the sudden gesture, but melts completely into soonyoung's touch after. "i'm really grateful for you. you make me love the mafia."

 

"and you make me love this cafe," jihoon laughs a little. "from a small shop set up as bait to catch you, to something i would never let go. without this i wouldn't have-- nevermind-"

 

"say it."

 

"it's too cheesy-- it's not my thing--"

 

"hmph," soonyoung whines into his shoulder. "really?"

 

"i wouldn't-- i wouldn't have--" he stutters. "i wouldn't have met you! i wouldn't have met you-- there, i said it!!" he blurts out.

 

"you're blushing."

 

"no shit, i am! i told you it wasn't my thing!"

 

"i love you," soonyoung says as he plants a kiss on jihoon's cheek. "to the moon-"

 

"and back." jihoon finishes. "i love you too."

 

"this is our empire, hoon."

 

"our empire."

 

_our empire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory end-of-fic note: everything that happened in this is purely fictional!! respect to soonhoon's parents as i'm sure they aren't leaders of underground mafias. i know they're nice people so please don't take anything in this fic seriously!!
> 
> sigh so this is the final FINAL note... i cant believe its over... although i think i could've written it better.... but this universe was such a fun one to live in :D also i kinda stopped updating for like two weeks but um i came back to actually Conclude the story yehey
> 
> thank you all for being a part of this short journey!! i hope you will continue to support me in the future :D 
> 
> ps. should i write a junhao oneshot on how they got together like their legit Legit love story because we never got to hear the rest of it... thoughts
> 
> pps. kim jiwoo is not chuu i am so sorry.. they just have the same name but to clear things up i did not write jihoon's mom as chuu Please no misunderstandings i did not mean for her to be his mother.... so to be very extra clear the kim jiwoo here is Not chuu from loona thank you


End file.
